Lawless soul
by Nevermind555
Summary: Les états d'âme du Capitaine, un petit topo sur la vie à bord et l'équipage. Rien de nouveau sous le soleil en somme, juste une retranscription de quelques faits marquants.


**Lawless soul**

Le silence régnait dans la cabine spacieuse. Il n'était interrompu que par le craquement aléatoire des boiseries, rappelant ce que pouvait être la sensation auditive d'un navire ancien.

Le Capitaine venait de prendre place dans son fauteuil, laissant ses pensées divaguer. Elles allèrent chercher du côté des souvenirs anciens. Il se sentit aussitôt d'humeur mélancolique et se leva pour récupérer un grand cru dans sa réserve personnelle. Il les aimait avec du corps, aux notes boisées ou rappelant les fruits rouges. Il les aimait français ou allemands. Une fois servi, il se réinstalla et fit tourner le contenu du verre dans sa paume, laissant les riches reflets flatter sa prunelle au fond de laquelle une lueur venait de prendre vie. Il appréciait ces moments de solitude. Il en avait même besoin. Le repli était vital et capital, comme un escargot qui trouve refuge dans sa coquille le temps d'un instant. Le Capitaine devenait alors hermétique à tout son environnement. Seule l'alarme stridente de l'Arcadia pouvait le tirer de sa retraite. Vu les souvenirs qui l'assaillaient, il aurait préféré entendre l'appel du vaisseau lui intimant l'ordre impératif de s'activer en passerelle. Hélas, il n'en fut rien et il sombra dans des limbes douloureux.

Par pensées, il se retrouva devant la tombe de Tochirô. Son dos se voûta presque naturellement tant le poids de sa mort pesait aussi bien sur ses épaules que sur son âme. Il vit le vent agiter l'éternel chapeau à larges bords, troué, passé, déchiré par endroits. " _Tomo yo_." s'extirpait tel un souffle livide de la poitrine serrée du Capitaine. Il but une gorgée, la laissant lentement descendre dans sa gorge. Il était proche du malaise. La mort venait le baigner dans ses eaux froides et il fut traversé de plusieurs frissons. Il posa la tête contre le dossier, menton levé, comme pour laisser à son souffle un échappatoire naturel alors qu'il était accablé. Ce n'était pas qu'il se sentait responsable de la mort de son ami, c'était juste que la mort l'avait happé trop tôt, comme la plupart des êtres de qualité d'ailleurs. Certes, le Capitaine avait été témoin des signes avant-coureurs qui annonçaient l'état de faiblesse de son ami mais il ne s'était pas permis de lui dire de ralentir ou renoncer. Surtout pas. A ses yeux, son ami restait un homme libre de ses choix et dont le but ultime était de mener à terme ses rêves quel qu'en soit le prix ; il le paya au plus fort.

Harlock ouvrit l'oeil, le posant sur l'univers d'étoiles défilant à l'extérieur. Il soupira. Las. Son espoir fut soudain ravivé par une pensée concernant son équipage. Ils étaient tous d'une fidélité hors du commun. Parce qu'ils n'avaient, en dehors du vaisseau et du capitaine, rien d'autre. Le vaisseau était devenu à la fois leur maison et leur forteresse tandis que le capitaine était devenu leur dieu. Harlock eut un sourire triste. Soudain, une boule lui ceignit la gorge. Maaya. Aimerait-elle ce qu'il était devenu ? un vagabond entraînant dans son sillage tous ces émargés ?... les exposant au danger permanent ?... sa chère aimée avait pourtant pressenti les choses en lui offrant le pavillon à tête de mort ainsi que sa tenue complète. Elle était lucide. Le salut de la Terre ne pouvait venir que d'un pirate. Ce constat le consola légèrement. Les années de bonheur avaient filé comme un train galactique en marche, emportant tout avec lui ; les certitudes comme l'éphémère. Il se revoyait, penché sur le visage pur de Maaya, caressant sa chevelure blonde, allongé avec elle dans l'herbe. Jusqu'à ce que la première salve ennemie vienne troubler ce repos et cette paix, les arrachant à leur rêverie romantique, détournant l'homme de ses aspirations profondes et de ses illusions militaires. Le pirate vint toucher son cache du bout des doigts, comme s'il avait eu brièvement l'impression d'avoir simplement imaginé être borgne. Incrédule. Tremblant. La réalité le frappa à nouveau de plein fouet, lui tirant une douleur au fond de l'orbite morte. La souffrance était devenue une vieille amie, une compagne d'infortune. Elle lui collait à la peau, instaurant ses marques ça et là, scarifiant ses chairs pour les offrir aux souvenirs.

Le Capitaine s'offrit un nouveau verre, plein. Il aimait boire en silence. Seule la douce mélopée de Miimé lui était tolérable. Miimé... elle lui faisait penser à une de ces précieuses geishas dont jadis les hommes aimaient s'entourer. Une compagnie discrète, choisie ; une ombre. Miimé en avait le teint - blanc. L'absence de bouche ramenait à l'éclosion d'un bouton de rose. Son parfum, subtil, se diffusait avec douceur. Elle était de cette présence rassurante, fidèle, dévouée. Une âme soeur. La seule survivante de son espèce. Il aimait discrètement observer le mouvement de ses doigts fins sur les cordes de la harpe. Il lui avait appris à déguster avec lui les vins fins et corsés qu'il chérissait tant. Elle jouissait d'une place particulière dans son coeur et dans sa cabine, c'était indéniable. Pourtant, même si sa présence l'enchantait tout en le rassurant, le souvenir vivace de Maaya prenait un plaisir bien particulier à l'assaillir régulièrement. Il demandait alors à Miimé de quitter les lieux dans une formule polie puis attendait que la porte se ferme derrière sa crinière bleue pour se laisser aller à quelques larmes amères. Oui, il arrivait au Capitaine de pleurer en secret, silencieusement.

* * *

Le sourire, pourtant, venait habiter, quelques rares fois, ces lèvres pleines. Lorsque la vie venait à bord, sous les traits de Mayu, la petite protégée. Harlock souhaitait ne jamais la voir grandir afin de préserver son statut de protecteur indéfiniment. C'est ce qu'il savait faire de mieux : la protéger. Alors que l'Arcadia se tenait sur les hauts-fonds des cimes nuageuses, que la porte de la cabine était entrouverte, Harlock souriait à la façon dont Mayu faisait littéralement fondre le coeur de sa bande de brutes. Ils devenaient tous de gros bonhommes de pain d'épices, incapables de résister au rire cristallin et aux facéties de la fillette. Ceci rassurait fortement le Capitaine qui se disait sans doute qu'il ne les avait pas complètement abîmés à force de dureté de vie et d'abordages risqués.

Mayu était également le fil conducteur qui menait les sentiments du Capitaine droit sur Tochirô. Il avait fait cette promesse à son ami, celle d'élever la fillette sur Terre, et il mettait un point d'honneur à ce que la dernière volonté de son ami soit respectée.

* * *

L'Arcadia n'était pas que ce cuirassé invincible et redouté, animé par une froide machinerie à la limite du vaisseau hanté. Certains lieux grouillaient de vie. C'était le cas du mess, lieu bruyant par excellence - à dire vrai, les décibels que l'on pouvait trouver au sein de la cantine dépassaient de loin ceux de la salle des machines !... ajoutons à cela la voix stridente de Masu et le tour était joué. Le Capitaine aimait beaucoup cette force de la nature et souvent, le petit jeu consistait à la taquiner à la vue et aux oreilles de tous comme la fois où il ordonna une expédition en Arctique afin de renflouer le stock de harengs.

Le Docteur Zero était également un personnage haut en couleur, flanqué de son compagnon à quatre pattes et aux centaines de puces, Mii. Le Docteur, outre son excellent statut de chirurgien de guerre, était toujours présent lorsqu'il s'agissait d'arroser un événement, quitte à s'approprier les bouteilles de saké de manière tout sauf régulière. Il était parvenu à dresser Mii pour chaparder des bouteilles de saké, aidé en cela par le non moins connu Tori San, l'oiseau qui avait survécu à Tochirô. Tori était un croisement improbable de plusieurs espèces. Ses cris étaient hideux, notamment lorsqu'il usait de l'alcool car comme ses compagnons, l'oiseau avait un net penchant pour la boisson.

A dire vrai, les entrailles du vaisseau remuaient avec autant de vie que la bande de joyeux drilles qui composait son équipage. Ceci tranchait nettement avec la légende et les histoires qui couraient sur le compte du navire et de son capitaine. Des brutes sanguinaires - d'accord, certains n'étaient pas des enfants de choeur, à commencer par le chef de tête, responsables de toutes les exactions que l'on pouvait trouver dans l'espace. Voir les chefs d'accusations, ainsi que les zéros versés à la prime, faisait sourire le Capitaine. Curieusement, plus la prime offerte gonflait, moins chasseurs et autres fous osaient s'aventurer du côté des pirates pour les chatouiller. Encore une logique qui plongeait le capitaine dans la perplexité...

* * *

Heavy Melder. Enveloppée de ses nuages bas et épais, la planète possédait un argument de taille : le saloon le moins cher de l'univers. Une aubaine pour les équipages.

Fourré dans un coin discret de la salle, le Capitaine écoutait les bavardages joyeux et fortement alcoolisés de son équipage.

"S'il n'y avait pas le portrait du capitaine sur cet avis de recherche, je m'en servirai pour me torcher les fesses !..."

"Sans rire, ces champignons je me les ferai bien en omelette ! file m'en quelques uns !..."

"Ces croiseurs sont de type 3 ! ne me fais pas rire, j'ai servi à bord durant des années !"

Le Capitaine se contentait d'un tête-à-tête avec son verre dont le bord était ébréché. Puis il jugea qu'il était grand temps de regagner le vaisseau, se levant sans même tituber puis passant devant le tenancier du bar : "Tu me les renvoies à l'aube ?"

Dehors, la nuit était glaciale et le trio de lunes saluait les hauts monts de leurs pales rayons. Le vent vint s'engouffrer dans la cape du Capitaine alors qu'il remontait l'allée centrale d'un pas tranquille. Instinctivement, sa main vint se poser sur la crosse de son cosmodragoon. Il s'arrêta un moment, oeil cherchant à voir dans son dos, sens aux aguets, main prête à l'action meurtrière. Rien ne bougea à part un panneau mal fixé sur une balustrade partiellement vermoulue. Rien. Le pirate soupira. Encore un coup manqué. Il reprit son chemin jusqu'à l'Arcadia qui l'accueillit en son ventre. Là, il savoura un moment en passerelle parmi la musique sereine des instruments de bord puis retourna à sa cabine pour y somnoler quelques heures.

Ce n'était pas encore aujourd'hui, qu'on venait de trouer la peau de S00999.


End file.
